New Beginnings
by Jerena Xaturd
Summary: Lucy has finally accepted Loke and they have been married for a year! But the blonde celestial mage wants a little something more that just a lovey dovey marriage. Please read :D
1. Needs

**Hi there! Yes I have finally decided to do yet another fanfic because, again, I got bored.**

**School's tomorrow so updating this thing is gunna be a huge mess, but whatever, I'll make the best of it. **

**Anyway onto the story! And if you liked this then you should probably go read another fanfic of mines, 'First Ever Love Interest?'**

**I don't own Fairy Tail obviously. Hiro Mashima does, but if I did... so... much... LoLu -w-**

* * *

><p>Lucy was happy. For the past couple of months, she had been earning more and more money since she was taking solo missions. She patted her now heavier purse with satisfaction; it contained that day's reward: 800,000 jewels. Yes well, the job was hard but she did get some help from her spirits.<p>

One in particular if she had to be honest...

"Another customer satisfied, eh Love?" a ginger haired man said to her.

"Yeah, I'm amazed it wasn't _that_ bad!" she replied with a smile. "So, when do _I_ get _my _reward?" he drawled as his grip on her hips tightened while pulling her closer to him.

"Shut up, Loke!" Lucy whined and he laughed. Loke had been going on every single job Lucy took ever since they got married a year ago. It was pretty shocking to the guild but they still cheered them all the way on their decisions. Even the Celestial Spirit King was content. He allowed them after months of begging from Loke to marry.

So now they could do whatever they wanted.

At first Lucy was hesitant on the thought. When Loke had proposed to her, she thought he was playing around. But the gold diamond ring along with the serious look on his face made it obvious that he was not kidding this time. After permission from the Spirit King, everything was wonderful.

"I'm waiting, Lucy," the ginger purred to her. She now noticed his free hand was rubbing up and down her thigh, and she sighed to his touch.

"Soon, Loke," she promised with a kiss to his lips. Now he was getting impatient for the train they were traveling on to reach Magnolia so that he could ravish her. He craved her body for a while, yet he couldn't wait much longer. Soon, the train did stop at Magnolia station. He then whisked her into town to her appartment after collecting her luggage. Normally they would head to the guild after a job, but Loke thought they would wait till later.

Right then, he wanted Lucy.

Once inside her place, Loke stalked her until she hit the wall in her bedroom. He caged her there as her cheeks became colored again.

"You're always cute when you blush~" he commented.

"You are too," she smiled slyly and his eyes widened immediately.

He was blushing too? If he was, then boy, he really must have wanted this badly. His hands were on her hips again, rubbing them sensually. The ginger leaned in to kiss his blonde, and soon their tongues were dancing and nudging. He nibbled on her bottom lip one or twice. Her hands were running through his seemingly orange spikes, and she loved the feel of them on her fingertips.

His mouth left hers to kiss her jawline. He then latched onto her neck, sucking hard on the area. Oh how she loved it when he did that. He made butterfly kisses as he went lower until he was at her breasts. They looked so beautiful and supple to him; he was practically drooling. He cupped them in his hands, and she moaned his name.

Her hands reached down to take off her shirt, and then her bra. Even she was waiting so long for this. They had fooled around before, but this time they were going further. Their mouths connected again in passion as his hands played with her large mounds. His thumbs occasionally poked at her pink and already perky nubs, and to this she would yelp.

"My, you're really enjoying this aren't you?" he teased her as he licked at one nub. By then she was used to his teasing, and smirked. "Yeah, I guess, but what about you?" she said. His eyebrows raised at this sign of boldness. "I'm pretty sure I can't be the only one being pleasured, right?" she murmured. She backed him over to her bed, and he instantly fell onto it.

"Lucy?" Loke wondered as she stripped him of his fine tailored suit. "I like to see you in this, but I'll always love what's underneath~" she smiled as she took in his familiar, well toned body she had seen many times. Her hands roamed, touching each and every part of him. She then stopped at his boxers which she left for last. At that moment, she didn't want to be hesitant. She wanted to dominate this Lion, to show him that she's not as innocent as he thought she was. She slowly slid down the black article of clothing and let them stop at his ankles so that he could kick them off.

His long shaft was already pulsing, waiting for her attention. She couldn't help blushing again. He was just too cute with that expression he had. He spread his legs a bit as she leaned in to him to lick the underside all the way to the tip. He jumped a bit, so she had to keep him pinned to the bed as best as she could. She didn't want to gag on his length once she took him in. Not yet, though. She kissed and nipped lightly at his length, and her hand was already playing with his sack. By then, Loke was pretty much ready to release, but he wanted to hold out longer for his Lucy.

She then took him whole, bobbing her head along the throbbing shaft. She allowed him to thrust every now and then, but she was not yet gunna let him let go. She soon left his cock with a pop. He loved it when she dominated him, but he wasn't about to let her win this time. He pushed her down onto the bed, and he stayed there hovering over her, their noses touching; their heavy breathing the only sound in the room. He was staring into her chocolaty depths, and she stared back into his olive ones.

"Loke,"

"Lucy,"

She touched his cheek, to which he purred. "Don't tell me you're going to stop now?" she asked. He smirked.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he said. He lowered his head to her soaked panties. He poked at her, and she cried out his name. Sensitive as always. He tried to be careful as he slid them off of her creamy legs, but halfway down he ripped them. "Jeez, I'm gonna have to go shopping tomorrow if you keep destroying my underwear," she pouted and he laughed. "Sorry," he offered her.

Then, he just took in her glistening, pink private. She was blushing again; she didn't really like how he just stared at her. "Hey, dummy! What are you doing!" she snapped him back to earth. He looked at her over her breasts, and she was pouting at him. "It's not all _that_ interesting," she muttered.

"Ahh, Lucy," he purred. "I find it interesting,". And he stuck his tongue along her wet folds, and she was crying his name out again.

"Loke!" she would say over and over again as he licked at her clit and plunged his tongue into her core.

"I think I've had enough for now," he muttered as he rose above her. He didn't want her letting go just yet either. He positioned his member on her wet, pink folds, and awaited her signal to continue. She nodded, and he pierced her as carefully as he could. The blonde didn't quite understand what had happened to her in those few seconds. There was pain, then nothing. Then a wave of pleasure came crashing into her as she moaned his name with obvious pleasure.

"Oh god Loke, that feels so good," she said as he wiped her tears away. "God, you're so tight and warm, Love," he groaned in ecstasy. He was thrusting into her now, picking up speed as her moans grew louder and louder for him. His hands were on her breasts as they bounced wildly in their heated frenzy. The celestial mage was sure she heard a creaking in her bed, but she didn't care. All she was focusing on now was him, her Lion.

They both released after minutes of never-ending thrusting, and Loke roared as she shrieked. He collapsed on her, but made sure not to have too much of his weight her small form. He laid on his back and pulled her on top of him as they rested.

"That was..." he panted, trying to catch his breath. "Wow..." Lucy finished for him. He looked at her above her, her eyes lidded with lust for him, her breathing heavy like his, her hair a tangled mess, her breasts rising up and down as she panted.

"I love you," he told her as he traced her pink and swollen lips with his thumb. "I love you, too," she smiled with a blush.

But then a thought struck her suddenly, and without warning she blurted out, "Shouldn't we have used protection?".

This struck Loke with surprise. He never really thought about it before. Though he doubted that a spirit and a human could have children... but something else was holding him back from fully believing that.

"Oh, don't worry Love," he told her. He stroked her blond locks as he watched her worried expression. "I don't believe humans and spirits can have kids, so you don't have to think about it too much,". This seemed to make her less tense as she sighed with relief. But a glint of sadness was in her eye.

"Well... I guess that's too bad," she muttered as she laid her head on his chest.

What did that mean? Did Lucy have a thought of having kids with Loke one day? She seemed pretty upset about the thought about not having any. The Lion didn't know how to comfort his Lioness at this point. She didn't really want kids, since she wasn't fully prepared for that responsibility. But it was obvious that she might have wanted one later on in her life.

"You're tired, get some rest alright?" he told her. She didn't answer, for she was already fast asleep on him, with a troubled look on her lovely features. He himself was a bit upset. Maybe deep down he also wanted to have a child with her. To start a family with her. She was probably the last Heartfilia out there, and he knew that she wasn't happy with this fact. Maybe having a child would make her feel less alone. Of course, with him she was never alone; she was complete even, but not entirely. Just that one tiny little thing would make her the happiest girl ever.

_Having a child with her beloved Loke would definitely make her smiles even brighter than they already are, _he thought.

He drifted off to sleep soon after.

* * *

><p><strong>I had feels writing this. Oh god if there are any mistakes in this please ignore them ^^;<strong>

**So how was it? Good? Great? Leave a review for me because that's how I roll in order to update. Heh.**

**Poor Lucy, and she really did want a kid with Loke! Spoiler: She might though fufufu. Ah yes the wonders of a perverted shipper mind. Anyway, until I get at least 4 reviews you all will get the next chappy.**

**LoLu 4everrr~**


	2. Thoughts

**Salut! I have another chappy for youuu**

**Yeah I should have updated the day before but I had no time yeah sorrry. So there was this review on this saying something about remembering the cardinal rule of writing? 'Show it don't tell it.'? I honestly don't understand that at all. But honey it's not all the time that everyone's fanfic is gonna have proper grammar and spelling. Their fanfics not best selling stuff or whatever. You learn as you make more stories ya know? But thanks anyway**

**Onto the story!**

* * *

><p>Lucy awoke the next morning, feeling sore from her torso downwards. Two strong arms held her protectively against a well toned chest, and she could hear distinct breathing behind her, to which she smiled.<p>

_Loke,_ she thought.

She shifted around in his arms to look at him, yet he didn't stir. He simply grunted softly and held her a bit tighter. She had a hand placed tenderly to his cheek, and she went higher to pet behind his ear.  
>He only purred. She didn't really sleep that night. All she could think about was how silly she had been. She always just had to ruin a good moment with her worries.<p>

But she was rather disappointed with Loke's reply. About spirits and humans not being able to have children. She always wanted a kid. To watch them grow up, make friends and make the best decisions in their life. But maybe that little dream of hers had to be put away. She never really thought of leaving Loke, because they both knew they were committed too deeply for each other. She also couldn't see herself with anyone else anyway.

She decided to not make him worry about her. She was going to be happy with each day that passed, whether she did feel sad or upset thinking of her needs. She carefully pried herself from Loke's arms and was about to leave the room when she heard a mewl of protest. She wondered if he was playing, pretending to be asleep, but he just seemed to get uncomfortable without her next to him, like a little child without their toy. She sighed and bent over to kiss his cheek. He smiled in his sleep, and she patted his arm. She took the closest blouse of the floor and put it over her head to at least be decent.

She then left to go make breakfast for them both, and soon after, the smell of bacon frying brought Loke out of his deep sleep. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. Lucy wasn't with him. He almost panicked but then the scent of her wonderful cooking told him that she was only preparing something to eat. He was about to pick his shirt off the floor but it wasn't there. He looked all around, but then gave up. He just used his celestial powers so that he was dressed in his black pants. Even he got lazy.

Sometimes they both would leave some clothes strewn around the floor, some even clean, but they still hated their ridiculous practice. He then proceeded to clean their room, and placed them all in a neat pile on her desk to be tended by him later, even if she protested. He walked over to the door, but not before he took a glance at some of their wedding photos. There was one in particular that always made him blush out of embarrassment.

It was the one where she had given a seductive glance at the camera; Levy having taken the picture for her, and Loke was in the background, his face coloured. She had whispered something rather dirty in his ear and he was rather flustered from this, and Levy wanted to capture the moment. He made sure to make his Love pay for that on their honeymoon though.

Loke entered her kitchen to find a lovely sight. She was humming away, standing over the stove, moving her hips in her own little rhythm. Loke was so entranced with the movement, like a cat intently intrigued with a ball of yarn. He smirked once he snapped out of his trance, and slowly stalked behind her. She didn't even expect a thing. His hands were on those moving hips, and he was rather closely pressed up behind her, and she nearly jumped.

"You have some rather nice moves there, Love~," he teased, and she only huffed. "Shush," she lifted a warning finger to him. She continued to do the eggs but he was so distracting, nuzzling her hair like that. But then she felt something interesting just between her ass cheeks.

"My my, Loke," she said suddenly, a hint of mock surprise in her voice. "Is that morning wood or have you something rather hard between my butt like that?". He gasped in shock at her choice in words. "L-Lucy?" he stuttered, totally unaware that he was grinding against her the whole time. "Eheheh~ Don't worry I don't mind," she laughed with a sweet smile.

He just stood there, still holding onto her. "Pfft, is that so?" he muttered as he continued his previous antics, his hips sensually bumping into her behind. She could only moan silently.

Once breakfast was done she set the table in her bedroom so that they could eat. They talked over what they would do that day, but they both knew they had to go to the guild first. It was always a priority in Lucy's opinion. So they both took a shower and dressed, and they were soon walking the streets of Magnolia. And every time they did, they would receive all kinds of stares, the most ones being those of jealousy from women. By then Lucy didn't care at all. The ginger was married to her and they were meant for each other. They could never love him to the level that she did.

"Hey Lucy, you're holding my arm rather tightly there," he commented after a while. "O-Oh?" she stammered, slightly releasing her possessive grip on him. She didn't want to seem like one of those girls he used to date. "Oh it's alright," he reassured her and she sighed.

They arrived at the guild, and Lucy was about to let his arm go, knowing all too well the reaction the guild always had when they were holding one another but she was too late. Loke had already pushed the doors of the hall open and...

"GOOD MORNING, _LOVEBIRDS_!~" the phrase echoed through the building as they entered. "Eheheh..." Lucy laughed nervously. Did they have to do that **every time** they came there? Loke left her off at the bar to go talk to Gray who had called him over, and Lucy sat down on one of the stools. "Morning Lucy," Mira Jane greeted her and Lucy only grunted her reply.

"Need this?" Mira asked as she held up a mug. Lucy perked up to the familiar scent that came from the cup and she took it immediately. "_Chameowmile_ _tea_~" Lucy murmured as she sipped the fragrant drink. Lucy often called chamomile that just to spite Loke, as she had caught him saying that as he ordered it at a café in another town on a mission they were doing. "Such an adorable way to say that," Mira commented as her dark, deep blue eyes flitted over to the Lion spirit, who was silently watching Lucy with a tight pout.

"Heard me, huh? Good~" Lucy laughed and continued to drink her tea.

Mira noticed something. The way the blonde drank wasn't normal. She would always drink the tea with satisfaction but that morning, this satisfaction wasn't there. "Hey Lucy, you alright?" the take-over mage asked her gently and the celestial mage looked up from her mug. "Huh? Yeah, why?" she questioned. "Oh, just making sure you were fine..." Mira said carefully. It was getting awkward so she decided to distract herself with cleaning a glass that seemed to have a speck of dirt that hadn't been washed away.

Erza approached them, and said good morning to Lucy. But even though she replied cheerily, Erza had the same feeling like Mira had.

Lucy was not happy.

"Lucy, did something happen with you and Loke yesterday?" the scarlet asked. "You two hadn't shown up to the guild after your mission,". Lucy jumped at this question. "H-Huh?" she mumbled, looking into her now empty cup. "Oh.. well... something did happen... yesterday...". And a blush was right smack on her face.

"Oh," Mira said knowingly. "I see," Erza nodded, understanding. But whenever Loke and Lucy would get intimate, Lucy was all smiles the next day. _Actual _smiles.

"Did anything... transpired this time? Something... that turned you both off?" Mira inquired, and Lucy sighed, tired of the string of questions. "No, no, it was wonderful like always," she said.

"Ok then," Erza said. "I have a job to get to,". Then she called to Natsu who hurried over, giving Lucy a greeting as he came.

"Hey Luce, how come you look so glummy?" he asked once he saw the slight look of discomfort on her usually normal expression. Erza lightly whacked the back of the pinkette's head. "Be quiet Natsu," Erza told him and pulled him out of the guild so that they could get to their job.

"She's not okay today..." she told him in a worried tone as they walked, and he looked at her, worried with the news as well as her.

Back at the guild Loke had found him and Lucy a job but with a feeble reward in her opinion. "Only four thousand jewels Loke?" she pouted as she read over the slip of parchment. "Thought we'd at least take a simple mission for once, and if you don't want this one then you can always pick another one if you want," he explained, but she waved the offer off, indicating that she was okay with his pick.

"Let's go then," she smiled to him, and they left.

Mira just sighed as they left. "I hope everything's fine with those two..." she muttered, finally satisfied after cleaning the already clean glass.

**||A week later||**

Though Loke told himself not to bother her, he was beginning to get more and more worried about Lucy. More than five times she snapped at him on each mission they went on, and afterwards she'd apologize. When they stayed at hotels, all during the day and night she had to go to the bathroom and came back saying that her head was spinning. And one time, when he tried to touch her breasts, she'd yelp, saying to be more gentle or more rough. He was confused and upset where he was as they were on yet another train, this time with her team.

"Need anything, love?" he asked her carefully, patting her hand as she rubbed her temple. "Some water would be nice around now..." she muttered, and he quickly pulled out her bottle of water from her bag. "Here," he said, giving it to her. She took it and screwed off the cap, then took a few glugs, but soon she was complaining about wanting to pee.

"Hey, what's goin' on with you?" Gray asked after a while. They were all sitting in one compartment. It had only been twenty minutes and Lucy was already whining about a lot of things.

"Is there a damn bathroom on this stupid train or what?!" the blonde yelled, causing some people on the train to turn their heads. "Lucy, keep it down, will ya?" Natsu told her. "No I wanna-" but she got no further, as Loke put a hand over her mouth.

"Don't worry! Let's go look I'm pretty sure they got a bathroom here! See? Let's go..." he told her, lifting her up and taking her away, his hand still over her moving mouth.

"Thank goodness," Happy sighed. "Yeah, I thought she'd never stop," Gray looked out the window. Erza said nothing. She only sat there, trying to fathom what was going on with their usually happy friend.

"Hey Erza, you know you've had that look on your face for some time now. What's up?" Natsu asked as he rubbed the scarlet's shoulder. "Don't worry yourself over me," she told him with a smile. "I'm fine,"

Natsu and Gray exchanged a look that said, 'Women'.

Loke and Lucy returned soon after. She seemed quiet enough, and had a smile of hers on her face. "So when's the train gonna stop?" she asked like if everything was all cookies and cream. "I can't wait to get to our mission!".

Everyone in the compartment looked at her, dumbfounded.

She looked at each of them, and only said a confused,

"What?"

But deep down all that, Lucy was a little scared. When she went to the bathroom on the train, she checked her pad that she had been wearing, expecting to see blood since it was that time of month again, but there was none. She only got moody when she had it! What was going on with her, she didn't know.

All she knew was that she was both scared yet extremely excited and happy at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorrrrrrrrrry that this is late. Like I said before, I have school so it will in fact be hard for me to update. SO? How was this chapter for you guys? I hope it was good<strong>

**Where I live we have sports this term, so there's gonna be a lot of broken up weeks in school for me heheh~**

**I only hope I can be able to update early for you peeps**

**Anyway the usual. 4 reviews and then new chapter hah!**

**LOLU 4EVERRR~**


	3. Surprise?

**Guess who has another chappy for sweet people? Ya me ^ ^;**

**Anyway life sucks blergh and you're all awesome**

**Onto the** **story!**

* * *

><p>Loke didn't know what to do. Lucy had been sick since the past month. Her vomiting had gotten worse; so did her bathroom needs, nausea, and she was now complaining about heartburns. He had a feeling of what was going on but he didn't want to think about it at all. He just did his best to be at her side at all times, even if he already was before.<p>

"Are all the pills done?" she asked him as she laid down on the bed for the hundredth time that day. "Apparently..." Loke said as he shook the empty medicine bottle. "Well go get more!" she snapped at him and he only sighed. "Yes, Lucy..." he muttered.

He kissed her cheek and was about to leave when she stopped him.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

"To get you your pills?"

"You're not leaving me here all alone and upset are you?"

"Lucy you're not well and I'm worried; it would be best if you stayed at home,"

"God dammit I'm not a princess!" she shrieked into her pillow. He walked back over at held her free hand. "You're definitely my spoiled Princess~" he teased and she only lifted her head with her tongue stuck out at him.

"Oh please. So can I come?"

"No, stay in bed,"

"But-!". She stopped once she saw him looking at her hard with a serious look on his features. 'Stop it and behave yourself', it said. She quieted down, twiddling her thumbs, avoiding his look. He then smiled and patted her head. "I'll be back soon, don't worry," he assured her and then left for the market.

He was walking through the busy streets when he met Bisca, who was doing some shopping.

"Morning, Loke," she greeted him as he came over. He only nodded. "So, Lucy still bein' a little bit crummy, huh?" she noted as he remained silent with a blank expression. He sighed and then decided to speak. "Yeah, she is. I don't know what's going on at all," he sighed again, a little frustrated of not knowing what has his Love so miserable.

"I might come over to take a look at her," Bisca said thoughtfully. "Maybe I can help out, ya never know,".

Loke smiled at shook the greenette's hand.

"Thank you, Bisca,"

"Anytime,"

And she went on with her business. Loke finally got some pills, and he also bought some fruits and other things for Lucy. He was going to get a little present for her soon, but with her sick and all, he wanted to get it done fast. He walked by a flower shop and entered, seeing that it wasn't as busy as it usually was, which he was grateful for.

"Annette," he called over the counter. A woman with dark jade hair popped up from behind a towering plant in the shop and scurried over to him. "Hi Loke! What brings you here?" she asked him quickly. She always spoke in a rushed manner, Annette, and she owned the flower shop. And surprisingly to many people, these two have never dated.

"Do you need them so soon?" she asked him, hinting something that he was supposed to get from the place. He shook his head. "No, not just yet. Have you got them in stock though?".

The girl nodded quickly, and was immediately pruning some white roses that were in a decorated flower pot. "Of course! I ordered them beforehand in case you needed them earlier than expected. Thank goodness I did, whew!".

He looked at her for a while, and then smirked. "Have you talked to you know who yet?" he asked nonchalantly which caused the girl to nearly snip off a whole rose. She turned around with a fire in her eyes, an annoyed fire, and her face was completely flushed.

"How many t-times have I-I told y-y-you to stay o-out of th-that!" she stuttered, clearly flustered. "Oh I dunno, maybe it's because you're kind of wasting time again?" Loke leaned on the counter with a mock look of sternness on his face.

"Help me," Annette whispered, her head tilted upward, eyes closed and fingers pinched on the bridge of her nose. Loke laughed and ruffled the jade's curled, long hair, causing it to fray out. "Oh well. Better hurry," he winked. But before he left he gave her a look that only she understood. She nodded and he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>||At Lucy's apartment||<strong>

She was getting impatient and anxious. Where the hell was he? She had already puked like a million times and each time she had to get up to go her room seemed to turn 180 degrees.

"Loke," she moaned over and over again. She needed him. She needed those DAMNED pills or else she'd loose it. She heard a door open and close and she saw him coming up the stairs.

"Ahh, Lucy," he said with a smile. "I've got those-".

She wasn't in the room anymore. And neither were those pills in that bag he had.

"THANK GOD," she yelled from the bathroom but he heard her whimpering, probably from shouting to loud. "Uhh," he sighed and sat on her bed, waiting for her to return.

She was soon plopped onto her bed, already falling asleep; leaving him to put her back to bed properly.

"I really don't know anymore," he said worriedly as he watched her sleeping figure for a while. He looked out her window to the town, where everyone was walking around below running errands and such. He took her pale hand into his own and caressed it.

What was going on with her? Maybe it was her period, in one of its worst stages? He did not know.

He heard a knocking downstairs to which he rushed to, wondering who it could be.

"Hi Loke!"

It was Bisca, carrying multiple bags.

"Oh, hey, Bisca," he said happily. "Come in,".

They walked up the stairs to see that Lucy had not awoken. "She's asleep? Darn it," the greenette pouted as she sat down on one of the chairs in the room. "You don't have to wait around; you could come back tomorrow if you want," the ginger offered but the woman only denied. "I'll stay as long as I have to, besides Alzack's home with Asuka so it's fine,".

After an hour or so Lucy woke up and was feeling pretty refreshed. "Hey... Bisca?" she wondered after seeing her fellow guild mate. "Why're you here?" "I heard you were sick so I thought I'd stop by," the gun-shooter replied simply with a smile.

"So you can tell what's wrong with me?" Lucy sat up hopefully. "Nah, but I can at least make a guess," Bisca shrugged. She knew a bit on sicknesses anyway.

"Ok. Loke I need you to step out for a bit," she instructed the Lion, who was confused.

"Huh? Why can't I stay?" he said aloud. "Unless if Lucy would like you to stay and hear embarrassing questions I have for her?" she glanced over at the blonde who immediately began blushing. "No no, really Loke, _step out_," she said with a rather forced smile.

Loke only humphed and went to stand outside the apartment. He waited and waited.

_What if it's some kind of a disease?_ his thoughts began to wander. _What if it's fatal? What would happen to her?! Oh dear Regulus..._

He kept on worrying and biting hard at his knuckles until the door swung open revealing a wide eyed Bisca with a blank look on her face. "So, what's the matter with her?" he asked, rather anxious of the answer.

The greenette only blinked, he cheeks puffing out as her red painted lips thinned a bit. "Well... you'll have to ask her Loke! She made me swear not to tell you, because she wanted to, or anyone for that matter,".

She was walking away slowly with her bags, seemingly trying not to explode with some serious info. "I'll be back tomorrow though," she called. "As for you, get in there quickly and hear what she has to say!".

Loke was shocked. And afraid. Bisca seemed pretty freaked out. Was Lucy's sickness _that_ serious? Maybe it was the cause of something he and she had done. He felt empty. His legs felt cemented to the cobbled street. Had all of her demise been because of him somehow? All he knew was that he had to get in there and find out.

He dashed inside, locking the door. He skipped the stairs by two steps to find his beloved sitting on her bed, staring out at the setting sun. Her face was rather pale, her eyes a bit glassy and her hands were folded on her lap. She had been waiting for him to come in and was deep in thought.

"Lucy?" Loke breathed hesitantly as he looked at her motionless body. She was breathing carefully, but Loke swore he could hear her heart thumping away loudly. He turned her to look at him, and they were soon staring into the others eyes.

"What did you find out Lucy?" his voice came out cracked; he was trying his best not to cry. She seemed to finally click back to earth, and her cheeks were tinted in a light blush.

"Oh Loke,"

"Lucy..."

He hugged her tightly. He knew he was being over dramatic about the whole situation, but he was devastated and anxious about the suspense of it all. He heard her mumble something into his shoulder, and he pulled back just a bit to look at her again. "What was that?" he asked her.

"I..." she trailed off into a mumble as her eyes averted from him, her blush deepening. "Huh?" he asked again, now getting confused. "What?". Lucy comically groaned and held up a white and purple stick of some kind.

"What is that?" he asked her, clearly getting more confused and restless. "God Loke, don't you know what this is? Look closer!" she held it right in front of one of his eyes. He inspected it more to see that there was a weird pink line on it. "Uh, I see something that's... pink? Lucy, what on earth is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

Lucy sighed. It was clear to her that he didn't know what the device she held was, him being a spirit and all.

"Loke," she set the thing down and took his hand in both hers.

"I'm pregnant you silly,"

There was a pause.

"I-I'm sorry, what?" Loke asked her, not sure on what she said. "That is a pregnancy test, sweetie," she pointed at the stick without looking. "I am pregnant!".

Another pause.

Then a loud thud.

"Loke!" she shouted, bending over the bed to see her ginger's unconscious body.

_She's... pregnant?_ He thought as he blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**...**

**...**

**AWW YISS. Hahahahaha! I guess it was kind of obvious to many of you guys but yes it is confirmed**

**Lucy is pregnant with Loke's baby hell yes. I can practically hear some of you squealing right now eheh! So yeah I know quite the short chapter but at least it's a chappy right? (I hope I got the description of that test thing right hahah... u-u;)**

**Guhh life still sucks but you're all still awesome~**

**Anyway leave 4 reviews and the next chapter is yours. I'll be waiting kitties**

**LOLU 4EVERR~**


	4. Responsibilities

**Hello~**

**Yes me again. New chapter and all. So I think I might be able to upload a new one tomorrow for you guys ya never know! Since I basically have no school lol. But I did say I might so don't set your hopes too high. **

**Anyway onto the story!**

* * *

><p>There was a like a choppy ocean in his head, swirling and clashing around. He didn't understand what was going on around him. The back of his head hurt like hell. Yet he was resting against something rather nice so he didn't mind too much. But he felt pretty exhausted. His eyelids were too heavy to lift but he opened them anyway. He was looking up into the most beautiful set of brown eyes, and they were changing from a look of worry into that of relief.<p>

"You're awake," Lucy murmured.

She had Loke held gently against her breasts as she looked down at him. "What... happened?" he asked slowly as he rubbed his temple. "You passed out," she replied carefully while her hand pet his ginger tufts.

"Why?"

"Because of the news..."

"...News?"

"That I'm pregnant? Boy you really must've hit your head pretty hard huh?" she silently laughed as she pet him more. His eyes widened and he jumped from her grip.

"Uh... Loke?" she said worriedly as he had a pained look.

"Pregnant... I didn't think it possible for you to be!" he cried, looking her dead in the eyes. Her lower lip quivered slightly.

Was he upset? Maybe he never _wanted_ any kids. And now he might just leave her! And they weren't even married for very long too...

"Loke... say something!" she cried after he didn't speak for a while. She couldn't handle the silence. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry that this happened! I really am! But please don't leave me Loke! I love you too much to loose you!".

It all came tumbling out as she hugged him, the tears beginning to fall.

"Lucy..." he muttered. She looked up quickly at him, and he had a very serious look on his face.

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD I WANT TO LEAVE YOU?" he shouted suddenly as he gripped her, almost squashing her in his firm hold. "This is the best news I've ever heard in my life! I never expected it at all!".

He rubbed his face against hers affectionately as his own tears fell, but those of utter joy.

They said nothing for a bit, just holding onto the other. "I've always wanted a child with you..." she smiled into his chest. "Really?" he asked. "I didn't think you would too. I thought you didn't when we made love that time with the way you reacted to us not using any protection,".

"Ugh, you know I react quickly to important things like that!" she huffed. "Hmm," he nodded with a smirk which mocked her.

"So..." his voice got quiet as he leaned into her face. "Was I any good?". He never got the chance to ask her this. He really wanted her opinion on how he did. It could have been anything.

"Oh Loke, why should you bother asking?" she smiled slyly before she kissed him hard. "You were so amazing," she winked after they pulled away.

More or less what he expected to hear; that smug lion.

"Will you be able to care for the baby?" he asked her after another kiss. "I'd give up all I had in order to care for this little one," she murmured as she patted her belly. "Me too," he said as he rested his hand atop hers.

They stayed like that for a while, in each others arms. Lucy couldn't be happier at that moment. Until tragedy struck again.

"Oh NO!" she screamed as she ran into the bathroom again, and by the sound of it, Loke knew she was barfing her brains out. He sighed and went in to help her. He first got a pill and a glass of water, knowing that she possibly must have vomited the one she took before as well.

Once she was done it was dark out, and she decided to just go to sleep. Loke watched her sleeping form before collapsing next to her, tired from _that_ exciting day.

**||In the morning||**

Lucy woke up with a headache.

"Oh yeah..." she sighed in frustration. "I'm pregnant...".

She looked around and was confused. Loke wasn't there. And she pouted once she noticed the floor was clean. Sure she hated the fact of leaving clothes around the room but she had gotten so used to it. She sat up and swung her legs off the bed, getting up. She felt like the room was spinning, but she knew she had to deal with it. She didn't know much about pregnancies, so she had a feeling she was going to have to go book shopping that day.

That's when she heard it. How on earth did she not notice? A goofy smile appeared on her face and her eyes had a dreamy look in them as she swayed on the spot, listening to the irresistible voice singing in the kitchen. She completely forgot all about her little sickness and sashayed into the kitchen to find Loke making breakfast.

She absolutely _adored_ him when he would sing. Maybe it was another reason she fell for him? She didn't know. All she did know was that he had an amazing voice which always had her running to him.

He heard her humming and he turned his head, a smirk already forming on his ever so charming face.

"Good mooorning Lucy~" he chimed as he turned off the stove, finished with cooking. "Why is it that when you sing I have to be so entranced?" she muttered to no one in particular, annoyed a little by her weakness.  
>"Ahh, maybe you just love me that much?" he said as he made his way over to her, snaking his arms around her waste.<p>

She snorted at this. "Yeah, yeah," she was blushing as she said that. "So is my Princess ready to eat? Or is she going to the bathroom again to hork some more before she has her morning meal?" he teased, and she shoved his face away from hers.

"Shut it!" she warned and he only smiled.

Once done with breakfast, bathing and dressing, they headed to the Fairy Tail Guild. It was a really sunny morning in Magnolia and most of the town people were up and about. And once again, Lucy had to deal with those women's stares. They were all the same jealous glares, and again, she would smirk inwardly.

_Hah! You girls can glare all you want, but Loke's mine!_ she thought smugly. She still found it pretty amusing whenever that situation happened; Loke as well. Those women could send all the flirtatious looks they wanted at him, but he was bound with his Love forever.

Once they reached the guild, Lucy just hoped they wouldn't do the same thing again, and reluctantly, they didn't. Natsu and Erza weren't back from a mission they had taken, the same going for Juvia and Gray.

_And I really wanted to tell them about it too,_ Lucy huffed.

"Morning, Lu-chan!" Levy cried as she walked over to hug the blonde. "Hey Levy!" she greeted back as they embraced. "So, got anymore little _drafts_ for me?" the blunette winked slyly and Lucy's eyes widened. "Don't talk about those here!" she whispered as she hauled her off to a corner of the guild, and Loke could only smirk.

He knew they were talking about a novel Lucy was working on. A very _detailed_ novel if he might add. He was often caught by her reading the unfinished work when he got the chance before, his face beet red. She was such a good writer, he would compliment her from time to time.

"So, still moody?" Jet asked as he was walking by with Droy. "Yeah..." Loke averted his eyes slowly. He didn't want to let anything slip of her pregnancy to anyone. "She's pretty scary around these times," Droy shivered as he and Jet walked out the guild, apparently going on a mission without Levy.

_Pfft, if only they knew..._ Loke thought.

"Say Loke!" Mira waved the ginger over. "I've got the perfect job for you and Lucy," she stated as she bent down behind the counter, looking for the piece of parchment paper to show him but he knocked on the counter, signaling her to get back up.

"Sorry Mira but we won't be taking requests for quite a while," he told her and the platinum blonde looked at him, confused. "WHAT?!" Lucy cried as she walked over.

"Who told you we aren't taking jobs?!"

"Lucy, in your state, you won't be able to take on any of those jobs," Loke began but she cut him off. "So what? I'm not weak and you know it. I should be getting out like way more often not stay at home all because I'm-!".

She couldn't continue, as his hand smacked across her mouth, silencing her. "Oh Lucy Love, you don't need to be like that hahah!" Loke sweat dropped nervously as she continued to move her mouth despite his hand over it. "Maybe we should just take a break from the guild for a while, huh? We can go to a nice restaurant or something if you want!".

"Whmmf?" she mumbled, annoyed but he was already hauling her out. "Oh no need to be so cranky let's go!" he said as they left.

Everyone in the guild was watching the confusing spectacle before going into a conversation about it.

"Restaurant?" Lisanna muttered as she had been sitting at the bar listening to him. "It's only like ten in the morning!" Levy muttered.

"Hmm..." Mira Jane had a finger to her lip, wondering what was happening to the supposed 'happy couple'.

Once they were far enough Loke released his grip on Lucy and she took a couple deep breaths. "What the hell was that?" she hissed at him, trying to get her hair back in place. "You said yourself that you wanted to tell your teammates yourself about the news so I had to improvise before you let it out right then when they weren't there," Loke explained and Lucy's cheeks blushed pink from embarrassment at her mistake.

"Sorry..." she looked away but he pulled her into a kiss. "It's ok," he smiled at her. But she had a tight pout. "But even if I'm pregnant I'm not all the way into the sixth or seventh month or anything right?" she whined.

Loke didn't have anything to say. Since she was a human pregnant with a celestial spirit's baby he didn't know how the pregnancy would go. It was kinda obvious she was extremely moody, but the time stretch was a mystery. What if she gave birth within three or four months? What if she still had the baby in her for the next five years? It was all overwhelming if anything, as this was the first time something like that had happened.

He was hyperventilating right there on the spot, thoughts of not wanting to her to get hurt because of him kept repeating in his head, and Lucy was waving her hand in his face, a little scared of his sudden silence.

"Loke?" she said as she shook him a bit. He snapped back to earth and he hugged her tightly.

"Whatever happens I won't let anything happen to you through this," he mumbled into her hair. She was confused but she none-the-less patted his shoulder.

"I don't understand, but ok!" she giggled once he pulled away to look at her.

He could only manage a weak, sad smile for her.

_She's so innocent. She really doesn't understand these circumstances..._ he thought as they began walking again.

"Just promise me you won't run away on a job just because you feel like it ok?" he told her and she laughed again.

"I won't, I won't you silly Lion~" she murmured as she held his arm.

He looked down at her. Then kissed the top of her head.

"I love you always, Lucy..." he whispered. There was a lot that was to be done soon.

They both knew that, but they would manage.

* * *

><p><strong>Blargh. I know! You guys hate me for such a boring chapter but I tried I promise! I don't think I will be able to update this for a while but I will try my best to I swear <strong>

**So how do you think the rest of Team Natsu would react to Lucy's being pregnant and all? Heh it might be a laugh**

**The usual. 4 reviews and new chapter heh. Laters**

**LOLU 4EVERRR~**


	5. Preparations

**Yeah I am the worst. Rant if you have to for me not updating my story since laST YEAR. *Sigh* I am quite terrible. Sadly I had school to deal with. Yah. School is that terrible where I live. Also life and all the 'wonderful' jazz. Now I have no idea what to really do for the rest of the story, but I have an idea, so those who are still willing to read this I thank you and please bear with me. Has been a very long while since I wrote anything.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>After they had left the guild Loke decided to take Lucy back home, but not before picking up something to snack on of course. Well, she had demanded that he got her something, so he did anyway and gladly. Though right after she finished her food she accidentally threw up in the street. Some people were surprised, women were grossed out, but what did you expect from the early stages of pregnancy? For it all to be a cake walk. Hell no. Most definitely not.<p>

They arrived back home after some time, and Lucy immediately ran over to the bathroom. Loke sighed.

_This is going to be one hell of a ride..._ he thought.

He walked over to the bed, and sat himself on it. For a while, he debated on whether or not he should return to the Celestial Spirit World. This was the first incident where a human and a celestial spirit got together and mate. He was not sure of what the consequences were, if there were any at all. Would they arrest him? No. Highly not likely by this point. But maybe they would cut them off from one another, Lucy and him. That thought had him a bit worried. He loved Lucy to bits. Being away from her would be the worst experience in all his existence. The three year period when he was banned from the Celestial World would be nothing compared to being kept away from his wife.

But he had to return at some point. He was there using his own magical energy, which Lucy at first was against, as she knew what would happen. Yet he insisted to stay using it none-the-less. He was growing a bit tired with the passing days, yet he did not let his fatigue show around anyone. Gray of course saw through it, being his friend and all. But that did not really matter in his opinion.

Lucy walked out of her bathroom and over to him, but she was more walking for the bed than him. Her head was spinning like crazy! She threw herself upon the welcoming embrace of the sheets of the bed after she pecked Loke's cheek. She was soon asleep. Loke watched her for a bit before getting up. He decided to change clothes, and got into a simple outfit consisting of a shirt, jeans, and shoes. He was going to have a walk about the area for a bit. After he closed up the apartment, he set out on his little journey.

Until being interrupted of course.

"Hello brother," the empty tone of the celestial spirit Virgo was heard behind him. Loke turned and gave her a funny look.

"What are you doing here, Virgo?" he asked her. She simply stood there in her trademark maid outfit. Her blue eyes held nothing within their depths, as did her expression. Just blank. "Is there a problem?"

"You are requested to return to the Celestial Spirit World, brother," she began, still speaking in that toneless voice. "You are needed back home."

Now Loke was even more confused than he was before. What was going on back there? It seemed pretty urgent. He used his magic to change into his trademark suit. He nodded to Virgo before they both disappeared.

**||In the Celestial Spirit World||**

Virgo was leading him through all the glimmering clouds and stars of the place, to where, he had no idea. Though he had a hunch. Here in the world, the Zodiac had large mansions positioned next to one another, in the respected order of the signs, in a circle. She stopped in the very middle of the expansive area before turning to Leo.

"Well?" he watched her as she looked back. "What is it? What in the world is going on?"

He heard a giggle come from her. His worried and anxious expression turned to one of confusion. Was she giggling? Virgo never really smiled or laughed, let alone _giggle_. It reminded him of an event some years back. A rather interesting event if he might say...

"**CONGRATULATIONS LEO!**" yelled, what seemed to be, the entire Celestial Spirit World!

"W-What...?" Leo was speechless. What was all this?

"Can't believe it Leo, soo lucky, yeah!" Scorpio walked over to him to pat him on the back before he laughed heartily.

"We hope everything goes well!" Gemi and Mini said in unison as they danced in the air in front of him.

"Um... I am so happy for you, Leo... I'm sorry!" Aries squeezed her eyes shut from embarrassment after she spoke to Leo, who was still confused about everything.

"Sheesh, are you always gonna be that way, little Aries?" Aquarius turned her nose upwards before the white ram spirit apologized again.

"Can someone... please explain to me what is going on here?" Leo shouted, now getting straight up annoyed about the situation before being interrupted by a booming voice that seemed to surround them all. He looked up and his eyes widened.

"Celestial Spirit King..?" Leo breathed as the old man stood over them all. He had a grin on his face.

"Old friend, Leo," the Spirit King began. "Still among us with the help of your friend and loved one, Miss Lucy Heartfilia. You have been away from us for quite some time you know,"

"Well really, it hasn't been that long and you all know that," Leo smirked, and some of the other spirits laughed.

"I am aware of it," the King nodded. "But after realizing something of great importance to both you, Leo, and Miss Lucy Heartfilia, we have decided to have a celebration for the both of you,"

"Sorry to interrupt you, sire, but Princess will not be joining us today," Virgo spoke up after just silently smiling during the whole while. "She needs her rest, as is expected,"

"Of course," the Spirit King nodded once more. "But we will have a party for the three of you when right time comes,"

"Wait, three?" Leo was a bit confused, but Cancer whispered, "The kid, ebi."

Leo smiled at that. And after all that, he partied with all of his friends. He enjoyed his time, yet he missed Lucy quite soon, so they made sure not to go for the whole day, lest he wanted to miss three months of being with her. So Loke returned to Earthland, for their time it had been a few days that had passed. Loke hoped Lucy wasn't worried of his absence.

**||In Lucy's apartment||**

"LOKE, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Lucy yelled at him when he entered the place. Loke sighed; he really wished he had told her before he had left.

"Sorry, my love," he apologized. "I was invited to a party in the Celestial Spirit World, and since it was on such a short notice I had to go, I'm sorry,". Lucy sighed one of relief, but then she flared up again. "You left me here alone you know, you stupid Lion! Thank god Bisca came back here on the day you left, I would have died without her!"

Loke apologized again, feeling terrible, but Lucy walked over to him and kissed him before pulling away and smiling. "It's ok you know," she told him happily. "How'd it go?" "It went pretty well, though I couldn't stay long obviously. I missed a couple of days already!"

Lucy just smiled before she pouted. "How come I couldn't come" she huffed, and Loke chuckled a bit. "There will be a party for the three of us soon, don't worry,"

"Three?" Lucy questioned. Loke raised a hand and pointed to himself, then to her, and as she followed his hand as it lowered he rested it upon her stomach. Which, rather curiously, was starting to grow slightly. Lucy smiled and looked back at him, and he smiled back before they kissed. She then suddenly fainted in his arms, which really scared him until he realized she was only out cold. He sighed before taking her to her bed. After tucking her in, he began thinking.

Well more than thinking. He went out the next day with her, as she wanted to purchase a book on caring for babies, and he got a few more similar books; more to deal with pregnancy really. Since he never actually slept with any of his past girlfriends, he never experienced having to be there for a pregnant woman, so all of what was happening in his and Lucy's lives were, a first to be blunt. He had stayed up all night, and he learned that the normal pregnancy period of a human woman would last for nine months. But he noticed she had some symptoms that would happen around the fourth _and_ fifth months.

As the days went by, her breasts were getting a bit bigger, amazing that _that_ was possible considering their size already, her heartburns and other symptoms were getting a bit worse, and she told him she swore she got butterflies in her stomach every now and again. Loke guessed all the things that were happening to her early were because of the fact he was Leo the Lion. He thought maybe she would have the same pregnancy time as a lioness would, but he discarded that thought, as she was a human and not a big cat.

"When should we tell them?" Lucy wondered aloud as she read her book on her bed, Loke sitting at her desk nearby writing something. "Hmm?" he looked over at her. "When should we tell the guild?" she had looked up as well.

"It should be soon if you ask me," Loke suggested, and Lucy nodded. "Yeah, sounds good," she grinned as she patted her belly gently.

"How do you think the others would react," the ginger raised an eyebrow. Lucy looked at him, and the blonde had a tired look but she was smirking.

"My guess? They would flip out,"

* * *

><p><strong>Mhm. Yeah. There you are. A short AS SHIT chapter and I am sorry. Really. I still can't believe myself for not updating you know ._.\**

**So the Celestial World dwellers are pretty happy with it all. Though to be honest they actually worried about it all, though since this was the first incident, they're just allowing it all to see how it plays out. Ehh.**

**So that's it. I hope you would review this. Just so I can see whether or not to really continue this, even if I do have a game plan already for it.**

**Hope you all had a good year and that this year goes well for you all. Laters.**


	6. Impartments

**Alright so let me explain here and now that the reason that I can't update as often is because I have a webcomic that I have to deal with. Well it's actually a 'fan adventure' called Endangeredstuck of an existing webcomic called Homestuck; basically it's a crossover. Some of you might be all like but Lolu should be top priority right? Well hell yeah it is and there actually is gonna be Lolu going on in my fanventure. Ye. Spoilers. Right now we are moving onto Magnolia so we will be coming across Lucy soon.**

**Ok you guys came here for Lolu not my dumb fanventure (duuuh). Let's get on with that.**

* * *

><p>"Man where's Lucy?" a familiar pink haired man said in an exasperated way.<p>

"Honestly, after that last mission we had, I think it's best she _not_ be around for a while," another familiar man answered as he shifted on his seat.

"Maybe she has a stomach ache or something!" chimed a talking blue cat. A woman with red hair shook her head. "For so long? I highly doubt that,".

Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy were sitting at a table in the Fairy Tail guild. They were all equally bored out of their minds without their favorite blonde friend around. They even tried going over to her place at one point, but sadly she wasn't at home. Natsu had noticed another scent was present at the apartment but he brushed it off as familiar and harmless. Probably another guild member was what Erza said.

"Uuuugh!" Natsu slammed his fist into the table and made it creak under the force of his blow. "It's so lame without Lucy around,". "We get the point flames for brains," Gray rolled his eyes at the boy. Natsu raised his fist once more, preparing to hit Gray, but then he just huffed and rested his head on the table. Happy thought it was because of Erza's raised eyebrow when really it was because Natsu didn't have the energy to beat the shit out of the Ice Make wizard.

The rest of the guild felt the waves of desolation from Team Natsu. Those who usually drank and whose laughter or chats were heard even outside the building sat silently at their tables.

The guild really was empty without Lucy there.

"Would you like to check up on her again Natsu?" Erza suggested. That managed to put a shine in Natsu's eyes since Erza told everyone not to bother Lucy while she was at home. "Alright let's go!" Natsu jumped out of his seat and cocked a foot on the table near Gray's hand. "Hey watch it idiot!" said man exclaimed.

But before either of them could take off, they heard the guild door open. Everyone turned their heads to the giant doors, and standing there was-

"LUCY!" the whole guild shouted and that made the Celestial mage smile. She saw Natsu and Happy making a beeline toward her, Erza and Gray and a few others not too far behind.

"Lucy where've ya been?" Natsu clenched his hands into fists a bit, his face showing signs of excitement and slight annoyance at her not being around. "Yeah we missed you!" Levy said as soon as she was next to her and they shared a hug.

Bisca was nearby, giving Lucy a look that pretty much said 'Well?'. This made Lucy puff out her cheeks. If they got this crazy with her being away, how would they even react to the big news? She had asked Loke to stay outside for a while but he was getting tired and entered the guild right then and there.

"Huh? Loke?" Gray glanced at him and the ginger gave them all a wave. "Hey everyone," he greeted them.

"Why are you here?" Natsu inquired, pretty confused. Bisca sighed out of relief. She was on pins and needles trying her best not to just give the news to the guild. But she respected Lucy's wishes so she kept quiet. Now she can finally breath better.

"Hah, well you see I have a reason why I'm here," Loke grinned as he glanced at Lucy. She blushed slightly, her cheeks still puffed out a bit.

"Hmm?" Natsu hummed. Erza glanced at him, confused. "What is it, Natsu?" she asked as he looked at her. "For some reason, I smell someone else nearby," he told her.

"Friend or foe?"

"Umm not too sure,"

"Well come on put that nose to work already," Natsu shot a glare at Gray who only smirked. Everyone was already walking with Lucy to a nearby table. Natsu noticed the scent had moved, so he followed it. He ended up right next to Lucy strangely.

"Huh," he mumbled as he looked at the blonde. "Huh?" she looked back at him. "What are you even doing?". "I did say I smelled something, didn't I?" he simply said.

_Man that idiot is acting even weirder than usual..._ Loke thought as he watched the pinkette sniff his wife. Then he stood up and hit his right hand into his open left palm. "I got it!". "Got what?" Lucy asked as he had a thoughtful look on his face. Then he pointed at her.

"Lucy, did you eat someone?" he asked bluntly.

There was an awkward pause. And then-

BAM! Natsu was sent flying across the guild. He didn't even get a chance to see who it was that was delivering the punch but he was surprised that it was Lucy when he looked up. "You moron! If a woman's pregnant that doesn't mean she ate the-" she stopped dead right then. She slowly looked back at the others, _very _slowly. Most had shocked looks except for Loke and Bisca, who both had deadpan expressions.

"You're PREGNANT?" Erza shot out of her seat and sped over to Lucy, her hand and ear already placed against the blonde's stomach. Great. Now the whole guild was coming over to their table.

Lucy sighed a heavy sigh.

**||A half hour later||**

Lucy was sure she had one or two grey hairs by now. She had to repeat one or two things over again just so everyone got _everything_ soaked in. Natsu was the prime reason why she had to repeat. The guy's a moron in this specific field. Erza offered to explain a bit further for him on the subject and he gladly went with her to the bar, saving him from another punch to the arm from the dishevelled blonde. Loke stayed quiet the whole time. She did say she wanted to do most of the talking anyway. After the news was out the two of them were being wished the best by various guild members. Once most of them returned to their tables all merry again that left Lucy, Loke, Levy, Gray, Happy, Juvia, Wendy, Carla and Mira Jane at the table.

"I'm so happy for you two I just can't sit still!" Mira stated excitedly as she did mean what she said.

"But won't this contradict some sort of rule in the Celestial Spirit World, Loke?" Erza was back at the group with Natsu, whose arms were folded as he appeared to be deep in thought. "That was the same thing I thought too to be honest," the ginger replied. "But apparently that isn't the case! We are allowed to have this child thanks to the Spirit King. Never imagined it though...".

Lucy looked at him and placed her hand atop his and smiled at him. He gave her a smile of his own back. "Juvia is glad for you two as well" the rain woman said suddenly, making Lucy glance at her and smile appreciatively. Surprising enough, the blue haired lady grinned. Probably happy that she got to keep 'Gray-sama' all to herself, but she genuinely was happy for them nonetheless.

"Oooh oooooh! We should start getting you two prepared!" Mira said after a short while. "What will you need? Definitely a lot of things...". "I have never had any sort of experience in this realm of females but I will be ready to help if I am needed," Erza offered. "Won't the baby need fish to eat?". "Not as soon as it's out, you fool," Carla muttered which made Wendy giggle.

Lucy listened and watched as they all discussed the necessary needs that a baby was to be catered to; well except for Gray. He knew nothing about any of that but he was still there anyway. And Natsu was still deep in thought for whatever reason. But Lucy was still glad that they were there and they would support her and Loke. She placed a hand on her belly, rubbing slightly. Loke looked at her as she did all that.

So far their second month was coming to a close, and her stomach was already showing signs of growth. Loke was starting to wonder if her pregnancy really was gonna be the duration to that of a lioness'. But really, whenever the time for the baby to show up came, they would certainly be ready. They were apart of such an amazing guild anyway. There was nothing to be worried about.

"Hey Erza," Natsu perked up, interrupting a talk on diapers. "Hmm? What is it?" the red head looked at him. "When will we get to have a baby?".

Everyone's head at the table turned to look at blushing Erza. "W-would you be quiet?" she surprisingly stuttered. Lucy, Mira and Levy giggled at this while Natsu just grinned.

_Those two having a kid__, _Gray thought warily. _That monstrosity would be devastating. Interesting, but devastating..._

* * *

><p><strong>Is that short? Yeah I thought so. Sorry it's just that I'm so out of it. Excited to have reached the Fairy Tail part in my fanventure and all. Boy will that be a disaster.<strong>

**So there you are. If I get the chance I'll put up another chapter this week (it is my vaca -vacation-) and I mean it don't worry. I feel like the biggest dick for not actually tending to this. *Sigh*. Also where the hell is the spelling check on this thing? Was that removed or something? Shiet '='**

**Anyway don't forget to review you guys! :D**

**Laters.**


	7. Gifts

**Alright I'll say it now. I'm a ridiculously lazy writer, so I'm sorry for not updating when I say I would. Sadly I can never keep my promises. So when I get the chance to put up a chapter, then that would be the day it's put up.**

**Onto the story then.**

* * *

><p>The fifth month was starting, and Lucy's stomach had certainly grown. Several questions were starting to rise as well. She looked as though she was ready to give birth and everything! Natsu would comment sometimes that she was getting pretty fat, much to the blonde's annoyance.<p>

They decided to go visit Porlyusica, as suggested by Master Makarov. Neither really wanted to do that. Everyone knew what the woman was like, hating humans and all despite being one herself. Loke and Lucy were accompanied by Erza and Gray, everyone else being requested to stay at the guild. They made their way through the forest, passing by several rivers and a lake. The mother to be made sure not to get herself bitten by anything, lest she wanted a problem to arise. They eventually made it to the elder's home, and she was outside at the door. They had made sure to send a notice that they were coming.

"What do you all want?" the pink haired woman asked when they got into hearing distance.

Erza got to the point and told her everything, and the former guild member was surprisingly shocked at what she was told.

"A celestial spirit and a human managing to have offspring?" she looked off in the distance. "That's a first,"

"I'm sure..." Loke mumbled.

"Well? Get inside already," she said as she walked into her home, everyone attempting to follow suit, but she sort of flipped, saying that only Lucy should enter.

Loke, Erza and Gray waited outside.

Porlyusica began her examinations on Lucy. The blonde trusted the woman enough, so she did everything that she was told. Loke waited patiently outside, sitting on a large tree root with Erza, Gray leaning against the tree itself. A lot of things were on his mind. His wife, his unborn child, the guild, the Celestial Spirit World.

He couldn't deny that he was slightly worried. What if something went wrong? What would others say? He gazed up at the sky, as if wishing for an answer to come.

Yet one never did.

The former guild member soon came back outside to tell them to return after a few hours. They did not dare question anything yet, so they left. Erza was slightly on edge, and so was Gray. They hoped for the best for their closest friend.

"You think he's gonna be ok?" Gray whispered to the red head, nodding to the ginger walking in front of them.

"I'm sure he will."

Truthfully she did not know herself. Loke was a celestial spirit, and Lucy was a human being. Her even being able to conceive his child was still a huge mystery. They would just have to wait for any kind of information they could gain from Porlyusica later.

* * *

><p>She was a bit shaken but she was sure that she would be ready. Everything was fine. The baby was fine. She was fine. Literally <em>everything<em> was fine. Maybe. What did she know? She had never had a child before for God's sake! Not much less one for a celestial spirit.

The baby was scheduled to be born very soon. In a couple of _days_ actually. Ok, ok. Nothing to panic about. It was just that she had been pregnant for almost the duration of five months and the baby was about ready to pop out.

Well what was there even to expect anyway. This was not the unborn young of two humans here. Porlyusica told her to treat the time she had left as though she were in her ninth month. She also told her other things as well before the party that came with her before returned.

"So?" Loke looked at her as they left the old woman's residence.

"Oh yeah," Lucy mumbled, biting the skin of her index finger, not sure on how she was to lay down what she had learnt.

Gray and Erza were next to her now, everyone stopping in their tracks. She glanced at them both before looking down at her legs and sighing.

"The baby... he's due pretty soon,"

* * *

><p>"Are you ready for this?" Loke stopped from his pacings to look at his love for the umpteenth time.<p>

"Yes Loke," she replied, also for the umpteenth time.

This response just set him back to pacing again, and Lucy groaned. What was she going to do with him? They were back at her apartment, with him pacing all around her room. He was still pretty shocked about the news on the kid. Five months is the gestation period of a celestial spirit and human's baby huh. Interesting information to note, but Loke was more worried for how she was to deal with the birthing itself, and Lucy found herself sighing again before standing and walking over to him.

"Loke, things are going to be ok," she placed a hand on his chest, her other taking his in its grasp.

"That's what everyone's been saying," he huffed, bending down slightly to kiss her forehead. "I know we should be calm about all this, but... fuck,"

She glanced at him with a sad expression. She did not like seeing him like this. That reminded her; when was the last time he went back in the spirit world?

"Loke, you look ridiculously tired," she said worriedly, but he shook his head.

"I always do,"

Lies.

"Loke go back,"

"Huh?"

"Go back to the celestial spirit world for now, you need a break," she said more firmly.

"I can stay here for long periods of time, don't forget that. I am a combat spirit Lucy,"

"But you're my husband as well Loke, so don't forget that either," she sighed.

He grinned once she said this, and he kissed her.

"I'm just... worried,"

"I know,"

He soon did what he was told, and she found herself on her bed thinking about things. She placed her hand on her belly and felt a soft kick. She grinned with glee. The baby had been doing that some time in the fourth month.

She was sitting in the guild reading up on pregnancy stages when the first kick came. She was caught off guard but then called excitedly to Loke who had been at the bar speaking with Mira. He literally zoomed over to put his head on her stomach, others gathering around.

"Come on," he had mumbled, his hand laid carefully on her as he waited. "You kicked for her so why not me?"

Lucy had rolled her eyes. They all waited for a while before another, stronger kick came. This one had made them both jump and Loke chuckle in delight. There were no more kicks after that. They would only happened when they were at home. That was when they were starting to question the pregnancy duration. Regular babies usually do not start kicking around that time, right?

Lucy slowly breathed in and out. She was sure she was ready. She honestly could not wait either. It was a good thing they had not bought anything except for a cradle and a few other things yet. Everyone was so sure it was going to be a girl. She giggled to herself a bit, since Porlyusica said it was a boy.

There came a knocking on her door and she groaned when she realized she had to get up. When she opened it, there stood Mira and Lisanna, as well as Bisca, Juvia and Wendy. They were all smiling; apparently they knew something she did not.

"Um," Lucy looked at each of them. "You guys need anything?"

"It's what you, well, what _he_ needs," Lisanna nodded to Lucy's baby bump, and the blonde raised her eyebrows once they held up pretty bags.

"You guys... thank you so much..." the blonde looked down, tears welling up in her eyes, and they smiled even more.

* * *

><p>Lucy could not really call it a baby shower, but it was still something like that. Mira brought all sorts of soft stuffed animals, Lisanna having brought a couple herself as well as little (and safe) toys and baby jammies. Bisca got diapers, some onesies and everything else in the clothes department. Juvia had made some little dolls similar to the ones she used to make when she was younger, but these were adorable and cute and Lucy absolutely adored them. Finally, Wendy had brought some bottles with nips and a few other things such as food and wipes for the baby. She had to admit that she had Erza help her out. The scarlet knight had also sent a message, via the sky dragon slayer, to tell Lucy that she would be coming over soon with Natsu.<p>

Lucy thanked them again and again before they all left, and she was now looking at everything that they had brought. They actually got her quite a bit of stuff, and she was grateful. She was definitely not in this alone. She then decided to take a nap after putting most of the gifts away.

But she soon found herself waking up to the sound of weird crunches and grunts, as well as what sounded like... cutlery hitting a plate? She shot up in her bed, slightly wincing from getting up too quickly. She was pregnant after all.

"Oh, hey Lushy!" she heard a familiar voice say cheerily.

"Natsu?" she yelled but then noticed Erza eating a slice of strawberry cheesecake on a plate with a fork, and yelled her name as well.

The two of them were just casually eating away in your apartment like it was nothing! The blonde just shook her head, remembering Wendy say that they would be visiting. There was a couple of bags on the table where the two were sitting, and Lucy wondered what they contained.

"More gifthsw forwh yah," Natsu mumbled as he ate from a big bag of chips.

"Yeah! We made sure to get him cool stuff too!" Happy, surprisingly sitting on Lucy's lap, said as he ate a fish.

"Guys, it's gonna be a baby, not a full grown man," Lucy hit her palm to her face before swatting the blue exceed off her lap, not wanting any smelly fish on her.

"I supervised them, just so you know," Erza told her.

"It's like if you did that with everyone," Lucy smiled.

"Nah, just-" Natsu gulped. "Just us and Wendy,"

Erza then plucked out a cute little lion plush from a bag, and Lucy's eyes widened.

"Ooooh that's so adorable!" Lucy squealed, taking the plush in her hands while Erza nodded in satisfaction.

The rest of the bags contents were kind of expected; more diapers, baby food, and a dragon onesie for some reason. Natsu just grinned once Lucy glanced at him. There was even a mobile in one that had little fish with wings hanging from it, as well as a fairy dangling in the middle. Upon further inspection, Lucy saw that the fairy had a tail sewn to her skirt. She looked at them all and smiled a big smile, tears streaming down her face.

"Thanks you guys," she sniffled as they all came over to hug her. Natsu and Erza had their hands on her belly, and at that moment, a good kick was felt. They all cried out in excitement, and soon were laughing since Happy wanted to feel a kick too.

* * *

><p>They were gone after a while.<p>

Lucy was happy. She was so happy to be a part of such an amazing guild, to have people actually caring about her. She was so grateful for having such wonderful friends, as well as a loving husband. Before they had left though, Erza pointed out that Gray would be stopping by the next day since he went on a job. She wondered what he could need. She also wondered why _everyone_ wanted to stop by. Probably just more gifts being brought. Loke was soon back in Earthland to see some of the gifts on the table.

"Hmm," he hummed, walking over to them.

He took note of the dragon onesie and came to the conclusion that some of the guild members had visited, and he smiled. They were all so amazing. He had actually come back with some gifts from the spirit world, most being clothes or toys.

He saw Lucy sleeping soundly on the bed. He sat next to her, his hand gently brushing her cheek. They were going to be ok. He was sure of that.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this was short, but I wanted it this way. Nice and short and sweet. More stuff will be in the next chapter, whenever that time will be. Hope you guys are still enjoying this story and will still be leaving reviews! They are always appreciated.<strong>

**Hmm wonder what Gray might bring. Meh. Nothing too special but it's still gonna be a cool gift.**

**Laters.**


	8. Water

**I am literally the worst. I have not touched this in such a while it's inexcusable. School is a bitch and then there's life shit, but I can at least promise something.**

**I am not giving up on this fanfic. I love Lolu too much anyway. I know I said there would be more in this chapter but I will have to split it up in two instead. Trying to get back into what I had planned will take a bit. Not like if was interesting anyway. Just another Lolu fanfic of Lucy having Loke's child. Have to be honest, Rhov inspired me to write all of my LL fics. She's really good go read her stuff not mine. It would be surprising if anyone would still be reading any of this, and I apologize for having you wait. Ridiculous I know.**

**Anyway enough rambling. Onto the story.**

* * *

><p>She never would have expected it. She never would have anticipated what would happen next. One minute they were having a lovely chat and then the next she was hoisted out of her seat and was taken off. Emotions were flying high.<p>

Fear, anxiety, worry, shock.

She was in a complete disarray and she would have never been properly prepared.

**||An hour earlier||**

Lucy was cleaning her room on her own. She still wanted Loke to have some rest, so she sent him back to the Spirit World. He whined and protested, saying that he had to stay yet she sent him off anyway. He really needed to relax was what she had been saying for a while now. She placed all the books back onto the shelf she was cleaning and the new curtains were up and looking really nice, complimenting the room well. She put away all of her supplies and sat herself onto the bed.

She had already finished her yoga session that morning so she was going to take a nap. She had to exercise as said by Porlyusica. Lucy hadn't a clue on everything on childbirth so she had to depend on her for information. She was feeling better that day so she decided to do some cleaning. Wanted to have the place spick and span for when the baby was born, whenever that time was.

Even though she wanted to sleep, she wasn't really tired. For some reason a wave of caution swept upon her and she didn't know why. There came a knocking on her door and she used her magic to sense that it was a guild member.

"Come in," she called and in walked Gray.

"Morning Lucy," he greeted her, surprisingly keeping his clothes on for once. He was really trying to tame that problem every once in a while.

"I wouldn't say morning," she giggled with a hand on her cheek.

"Oh yeah? Lunch time already?" he speculated with a raised eyebrow, making Lucy stand up suddenly.

"Oh wow I didn't even realize either!" she said as she made way to the kitchen. Gray just watched her and smirked, finally taking a seat after standing for so long.

"I hope it's alright for me to make something quick," she called and he replied with a 'Take your time'.

Once it was done she brought out two plates of food and set one in front of Gray, then she left and returned with forks and knives and glasses of water. Gray insisted she didn't need to make him anything but she instantly tutted him.

"Please Gray, I know you're hungry, you're basically like Natsu," she smirked and he sucked his teeth as he began eating already.

"Don't compare me to that dumbass..." he huffed as he ate the fried rice and teriyaki chicken she prepared.

"I know," she smiled knowingly as she finished her vegetables first before eating.

"So how have you been anyway?" he inquired after swallows. "How's it been going."

"Surprisingly well! With everything Porlyusica has been helping me out with, getting through all of this has been good,"

"I'm amazed she's been bothering to bat an eyelash at all in our direction, I mean you know how she is," he exaggerated, making her laugh.

"I know but I'm grateful that she is. Lately I've been wanting to eat literally everything in sight that I deem edible when I shouldn't. Just a few days ago I started getting these false contractions freaking poor Loke out.

"The little guy's been a bit busy too, kicking at times," she paused to pat her stomach lovingly. "They never get to a point that they hurt which is a relief to me. Though one time he gave a great kick that woke me up. Turns out Loke tried to sneak back here one night and I sent him back,"

Gray chuckled at that one. "Keeping watch huh? That's priceless though,"

"I know!"

"You know I never got the... chance to..." he got up and moved over to her. She looked up to see all his food gone.

"Wow you're finished already?"

Though she didn't receive an answer since he was on his knees with a hand on her swollen belly. He kept making little mumbles and Lucy chuckled. Feeling for kicks huh? Just like _everyone_.

One minute passed.

Then two.

Then five-

"Wow!" they both exclaimed as a good kick was felt. Gray chuckled himself before standing, stating how amazed he was. Men really did know little on pregnant women. He then took up his dirty dishes, took them to the sink in the kitchen and returned to his seat.

"Oh yeah, about the gift," he said after a short pause.

Lucy's eyebrows raised once she realized it was the day after Natsu and Erza's message to her. So he did have something for the baby.

"It's not made yet" he stated simply.

"Really?" she sighed.

"Yep," he then stood once more and held his hands out in the way he would when preparing for battle. Lucy started wondering what he was about to do when he muttered the incantation.

_"Ice Make..."_

What he said next was only in a whisper. Something new was being created and she watched in deep interest. The ice twisted and flattened, deformed and reformed, and then the final product was a beautiful mobile being held in his hand. Her eyes lit up in excitement as the little ornaments reflected the sunlight as they swung gently in the air and Gray smiled.

"I've been practicing a sort of eternal Ice magic, stronger than the Iced Shell for this," he let her take it in the right hand. "It took a while but it wasn't a problem. Don't want it melting onto the baby's face right?"

"Your magic really was always among the prettiest Gray..." she muttered as she teared up a bit once she saw the Fairy Tail emblem dangling in the middle.

He scratched the back of his head as he smiled a bit.

"It was never really meant for that but thanks,"

"Too bad the others beat you to the mobile already," she said as she took his and hung it in a safe place.

"Shit, Natsu beat me to it?" he sighed once she held up the fish and fairy one.

"Yeah but I'm keeping yours so don't worry," she giggled.

Once she sat back down and propped her legs up on a chair, they resumed their chat. Lucy told him everything else that happened when he wasn't around, how Loke fainted after learning of the pregnancy; Gray got a good kick out of that, the many foods she ate and even a time when she shoved Loke into the river all because of mood swings. They laughed and talked more before Gray noticed something strange.

"Lucy you said you cleaned up in here right?"

"I did, did I miss something?" she looked around.

"Yeah there," he pointed.

Lucy's eyes followed his finger to look at the floor. It was wet with something.

.

.

.

"Oh gosh," she mumbled before a great cramp overtook her.

"Lucy are you alright?" he shot up once she yelped.

"No I'm not, it's happening!" she breathed heavily as she began to sweat profusely as another cramp got her.

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sure many know what's about to happen. <strong>

**Next chapter may be ready soon but don't get your hopes up when I'm involved.**

**Laters.**

**Edit: I used my tablet to type this so as I'm reading over changes will be made to any bullshit that there may be]**


	9. Rest

**Amazing how soon actually wasn't a lie eh?**

**Prepare yourselves everyone.**

* * *

><p>"Gray could you please go a little slower?" Lucy huffed as the ice mage dashed through Magnolia.<p>

"Do you really think I should slow down during a time like this?" he replied as he sited his destination: the Guild Hall.

"No..." she sighed and then yelped as another contraption was felt.

Gray could only frown at that as he neared the noticeable building of the Fairy Tail wizards. He did not know too much on pregnancy but he knew that the time was near. This baby was close. They soon arrived at the familiar front doors of the guild and he kicked the doors wide open. Everyone within halted their actions to look at whoever was at their guild trying to break in.

Mira Jane was at the bar as usual and once she saw the blonde breathing carefully as sweat trickled down her temple she instantly understood.

"Hey, what happened to Lucy?" Natsu and Happy made their way over to the pair, concerned.

"You idiot the baby's coming!" Gray shouted at the pinkette.

There was a short pause.

"Oh SHIT!" Natsu's hands found themselves clutching at his messy hair as he ran around the place.

There was a gasp from a few in the guild and Wendy was already at Lucy's side after Gray set her down, leading the celestial mage over to the other girls.

"How far apart are the contractions right now?" Bisca immediately asked her.

"A bit over five minutes I think..." Lucy said as another one caught her. She had been taking note of them.

"You imbecile," Erza scolded Gray as she held onto Natsu's scarf to keep him from toppling over anything in his state of shock. "Why didn't you take her immediately to the nearest hospital?"

"Remember I dunno too much, leave me be!" Gray snapped back, in his own state as well, but the cry of pain that came cut the three of them off.

"We should listen to where Lu wants her baby to be born first!" Levy stated and Bisca nodded.

"Here would be fine..." she breathed and she was quickly taken to the infirmary of the building.

The rest of Team Natsu tried to follow but Makarov stopped them with a raised hand. Natsu was about to shout at him but Gray put a hand to the boy's shoulder.

"The less people around for now would be best for Lucy," he grumbled.

Their eyes met the floor in worry for their favorite friend.

**||In the infirmary||**

Lucy was holding onto Wendy's hand as a substitute for an IV as she paced around the room as instructed by Bisca. Clean, aseptic towels, teas and medicines among other things were being fetched. Porlyusica had been contacted and the pink haired mage replied that she was on her way. She already had a feeling that the day was _the_ day. Right now for Lucy her pregnancy obviously was not like your average pregnant lady. Precautions had to be taken immediately so that things went safely. Her cervix was already dilated by five centimetres after Wendy had inspected. She had been studying well on this.

"Had you been drinking tea during the time?" Wendy inquired as Lucy took the awaiting cup from Lisanna before sitting on the prepared bed with the bluenette.

"I have actually, the doctor did prescribe it," Lucy murmured after she took a sip. Wendy smiled at that.

But Lucy had not noticed. She was beginning to worry about something.

_Where are you..._

* * *

><p>Leo was pacing about the place. Aries and Cancer watched on as he grabbed his hair or paused in between steps. He was in a state of pure disarray.<p>

He knew that the baby was close. He could feel it. He could _feel_ Lucy about to enter that pain. He could certainly feel her worry for his absence. In all honesty, he was not sure he should even be at her side, all because he was the reason she was having so many feelings run through her. He absolutely seethed in anger whenever his wife was hurt, and right then he was hating himself.

"Leo," a firm voice sounded from behind.

He turned to see a stern faced Aquarius watching him like the other spirits were.

"I highly suggest you be there," she started. "If we find out she died because of you, we'll put you through a living hell almost as bad as the one she's most likely about to go through,"

His eyebrows raised at that one. The water spirit actually caring about her owner. The other spirits also nodded in agreement to her statement.

"Get a moo-ve on, Leo," Taurus said.

"I will come along as well," Virgo said in her usual tone but her eyes showed true emotion.

"I hope she will be well..." Aries mumbled.

All of Lucy's other spirits exchanged words with Leo and he was soon filled with some well needed strength an support. Canis Minor walked over to him and tugged at his pant leg. He glanced down at the creature smiling up at him and Leo offered his own smile. Lucy's faithful little dog. Even he was reassuring him.

He and Virgo then left for the guild in time to catch a loud cry from Lucy who was on the bed now, holding onto Wendy's small hand.

Loke felt a wave of alarm once the blonde outstretched a hand in his direction.

"Where in the hell have you been?!" she panted as he was already at her side, him wincing loudly at the crushing hold that her petite hand had on his.

"And she isn't even close to pushing yet," Bisca told him, making his face pale a bit.

"I'm sorry," that was all he could offer as he pressed his forehead to Lucy's glistening one.

"Fine," she pouted before she cried out again.

Virgo stood by Wendy, holding the used towels that were handed to her as Wendy worked on Lucy. Porlyusica was off in a corner on a chair, waiting patiently for the time for the pushing.

"How much is the dilation, child?" the elder spoke for the third time since her arrival.

"About nine centimetres, Ma'am," Wendy replied.

"Good, she is about ready," Porlyusica mumbled.

"Finally!" Lucy cried again as contraction after contraction occurred, her breathing technique coming into play again.

"Don't push yet!" Wendy warned her.

"You'll be fine," Loke whispered as the blonde's eyes squinted shut and hold on his hand tightened as another contraction came. He began breathing with her to help.

Some more time passed until she was at ten centimetres of dilation, and she was instructed by the healing mage to start pushing once the aseptic towels were in place and the blonde's legs were elevated.

"On the count of three, ready yourself," Porlyusica told her and Lucy nodded.

"One, two, three," Wendy began and Lucy was soon screaming louder as she pushed with all her might, having Loke's hand close to being completely crushed.

"It hurts so fucking bad!" Lucy breathed and then pushed once the second was made.

"Just hang in there Lucy, you'll be perfectly alright," Loke strained as his hand hurt under the pressure of her hold.

"One, two, three," Wendy started again and once Lucy gave another good push she cleaned up the area again.

"Steady yourself," Porlyusica told her as she stood by the young dragon slayer.

"She's doing a bit better than I did," Bisca said but then the healing mage snapped at her to keep quiet.

"Oh god, oh god," Lucy did the breathing technique again and Loke's grip on her hand tightened as she pushed again.

"It's crowning now," Virgo stated as the celestial mage pushed.

Loke did not dare to move. He had already seen pictures of what went on and he had almost fainted at the sight. The pain some mothers went through was too much of a thought for him to bear but he was sure that his wife would make it.

"Clean the blood, child," Porlyusica ordered and Wendy obliged, handing the used rag to Virgo.

"Oh DAMN this is a lot," Lucy clamped her teeth down together as she gave another push, still holding onto Wendy and Loke's hands.

"Just keep with the technique," the healing mage warned her and she obeyed.

"He's about ready to come out," Wendy said and Lucy did not have time to sigh out of relief as she was already breathing and pushing again.

Loke had his head resting against her right shoulder as she squeezed his hand again. The contractions were still frequent as she gave pushes, and she cried at each one. Wendy was hard at work cleaning and following Porlyusica's every instruction and Bisca was helping Lucy better than Loke with her breathing. Virgo was on standby, awaiting further instructions herself.

Lucy was truly giving it her all now. And she was glad people she cared for were there as she gave another push.

* * *

><p><em>She felt like something were swimming inside her head as her vision became blurry. She heard a new, tiny voice and a small snip being made.<em>

_Her head met the pillow soon after, her grasp on whatever she was holding onto lessened._

* * *

><p>Lucy was brought out of her spell by Porlyusica telling her that she needed to get the placenta out. Lucy breathed heavily before doing as she was told.<p>

The placenta was soon out and she was cleaned by the hermit herself. Lucy was a bit confused at why she was doing so before she glanced at Wendy holding something in a soft towel in her arms. The girl was next to Loke who was staring at the bundle so Lucy could not tell what his face was like.

"Loke...?" she murmured and was surprised to see her husband with wet eyes and a smile.

"He's with us now," he muttered back, his hand still holding onto hers.

Lucy almost burst into tears yet she kept back the noise. Wendy was looking in awe at the two as she carefully handed Lucy the baby.

"He hasn't cried much I noticed," Bisca chatted with Virgo as they gathered up the used and unused towels and the spirit only nodded.

"He is breathing well," the pinkette noted.

Outside the infirmary, Team Natsu, some of the other guild members as well as those who were sent out by Porlyusica stood or sat at the door.

"Thank goodness," Erza sighed with a smile on her face.

"You _sure_ she's alright in there?" Natsu asked Gray again.

"Yeah you dumbass," the ice mage muttered and the two shared a quiet stare down, not wanting to disturb those on the inside for once.

"Lucy can be strong you know," Mira said as she watched the door with everyone else.

"Oh she is," Levy nodded.

"All we can do for now is wait I suppose," Lisanna stated as everyone started filing out to the main hall.

Everyone but Lucy's most closest to her.

"We'll wait," Gray said as he sat down like Natsu, Juvia and Happy following suit.

"Yeah we will," Natsu nodded.

So much time had passed though that they were all rather sleepy. Carla sat next to Erza, content with the thought that Wendy was alright and was helpful in the baby's delivery.

Inside the room Lucy had her finger in a good hold of a tiny hand. She was chuckling softly to herself and so was Loke. The baby was fast asleep and they were about to as well. Bisca smiled as she watched the happy family.

They were good people.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo this was a lot for me to write. Not in length but in the content. If some things are off forgive me.<strong>

**Also I looked up crowning baby and boy I recommend persons with weak wills to never look that up. Will most definitely be too much for some people.**

**So the child is now in the world! What adventures await them all now?**

**Leave a review, that'd be cool thanks.**

**Laters peeps.**

**Edit: Guy's please I still would like to get reviews. Otherwise it would honestly feel like I'm writing for nothing]**


End file.
